Heart of Family and Love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Set after Riot and Merilyn's wedding in Pokemon We Are Family. Riot and Merilyn are learning the ups and downs of marriage and how unexpected life can be.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It was Riot and Merilyn's honeymoon they were in a nice little town know for it's beach resort. Riot and Merilyn checked in and settled into their room. They loved watching the waves roll across the beach. There was pool and a hot tub at the hotel they were staying in.

"Hey Merilyn there is a hot tub you want to go and sit in it for a while?" Riot asked.

"Sure," Merilyn said.

Merilyn and Riot were relaxing in the hot tub. An older couple was in there with them. "You two look happy," the older man said.

"We are it's our honeymoon," Merilyn said leaning against Riot.

"It sure is we got married earlier today." Riot said.

"Congratulations," the older lady said.

"Thank you," Merilyn said.

"We hope you two have many years of happiness," the older man said.

"Thank you," Riot said. "So what brings you two here?" he asked.

"It's our 50th anniversary," the older lady said.

"Wow you are here celebrating your golden anniversary that's great," Merilyn said.

"Yes I hope Merilyn and I will share our love for 50 years or longer," Riot said.

"Then we wish the best of luck to you," the older man said. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves my name is Bill, and this is my wife Rachel," he said.

"My name is Riot and this Merilyn," Riot said.

"Hi," Merilyn said.

"Well you two make a beautiful couple," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Merilyn said.

"So any thoughts on having children?" Bill asked.

"Well the thought has crossed our mind while we were engaged but we don't know when to talk about it," Riot said.

"Take your time having children is a big decision and it will change things," Rachel said.

"Do you have any children?' Merilyn asked.

"Yes two of them, we have two boys and now they are married with children of their own," Bill said.

"Well Merilyn and I were not the way we are today we made lots mistakes and were doing something wrong we use to be thieves but thanks to boy and his pikachu and legendary Pokemon we turned around our lives and now making honest work and doing something better with our lives and we discovered the best thing was being together because we realized how much we cared about each other," Riot said.

"That's nice, we all have parts of our past we are not proud of, so I bet your parents are happy about your marriage," Bill said.

"They are, I was afraid to face them when I started making those mistakes but I met up with them recently and they said it was alright and they knew I was sorry for what I did and I found out I have younger sister who is now Pokemon coordinator," Riot said.

"That's nice, my grandson said when he gets his Pokemon he want's to be a coordinator." Rachel said.

"That's great my family lived in Kalos when I went on my journey but after I lost contact with them they moved to Rena region and had my little sister Penny. She's really sweet and works well with her Pokemon," Riot said.

"Yes and she was the maid of honor at our wedding." Merilyn said.

"That's great, I bet she looked beautiful," Bill said.

"She did, everything went great," Riot said.

"Yes, now we are waiting to see what the future holds for us," Merilyn said.

"That is a good way to look at it," Rachel said.

"We better get going we have dinner reservations." Riot said.

"Oh that's right so we better go, it was nice talking to you," Merilyn said.

"Nice talking to you too, good bye," Rachel said.

At the restaurant Merilyn and Riot ordered their food. "What would the happy couple like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Soda please," Riot said.

"That would be nice," Merilyn said.

"Got it two sodas," the waiter said and came back later with the drinks.

They ordered their food and started to eat. They paid the check and went back to their hotel room to relax. Laying in bed they were watching a movie. They were watching a romantic movie about how two people were brought together by their Pikachu. "This is my favorite romance," Merilyn said.

"Yes it's nice," Riot said. "I like western or an action flick with romance to be honest," he said.

"We all have things we like better than others," Merilyn said.

For the rest of the week was truly romantic. Delicious foods, enjoying the beach, sight seeing, and just being together. It was time to find some place to live. Riot and Merilyn were looking for a house to live in. They found the right house after looking at seven different houses. The house was in

This house was nice. It had three rooms and two bathrooms. It was a nice place. They brought their stuff in and started to unpack. They began putting things in place the house was looking good now. The furniture was all in place and the knickknacks were all in place and now they had everything ready.

"We are home," Riot said.

It was in Maver town in Kalos region. It was a nice place to live it was also where clothing store where Merilyn worked was. Riot started searching and found work at a local newspaper business as columnist they were impressed by his writing skills.

"I got the job," Riot said.

"That's great honey," Merilyn said.

Things were going to be just fine. They were waiting for what life had in store.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Today wasn't a good day for Riot. The new boss was a lady and she was hitting on him and asking him out. "I'm married," Riot said.

"Come on your wife won't notice," the lady said.

"I said no, I love my wife, and I would never betray her," Riot said.

"If you don't I'll fire you," the lady said.

"You won't have to because I quit!" Riot said and went home angry. He was stewing about it big time and called his parents. He told them everything how he told his new boss he was happily married and she wouldn't take no for answer and threatened to fire him if he didn't date her so he quit.

"You did the right thing son, she must be desperate to hit on a married man." Marcus said.

"Yes to some women, men who are not available are more desirable." Carole said.

"Well I'm pretty mad," Riot said.

"You have a right to be," Carole said.

"Well now I am worried I need to find another job," Riot said.

"Well Riot you always can always find another job," his father said.

"I know," Riot said. "I'll start looking," he said.

A bit later Merilyn came home from work and Riot home. "Riot your home early," Merilyn said.

"It's kind of a long story." Riot said. "You see my new boss started work today and she was hitting on me, and asking me out at several points at work. I kept telling her no and then I told her I'm married. But she said you wouldn't notice and I told her I loved you and would never betray you. Then she threatened to fire me if I didn't go out with her. I told her she didn't have to because I quit," he said.

"The nerve of that woman." Merilyn said.

"I know," Riot said. "I will find a new job," he said.

"That's nice and I support you," Merilyn said.

"Until then I need to get another job as well," Riot said.

"I know you do, but don't worry everything will be fine," Merilyn said.

A couple of days later they were out shopping when Merilyn went to go get something while Riot stayed with the cart. His old boss came up. "Hello Riot," she said.

"Ms. Mal," Riot said.

Ms. Mal was with a man. "I wanted to apologize I am truly sorry for flirting with you I was hurt after a harsh dumping from my for fiancee he fell in love with another woman and so I thought I could have another and then I saw how happy you were with your wife the other day while I was at restaurant sitting not far from you. I wanted that kind of happiness, this is my friend Henry we known each other since we were kids, once again I am very sorry," Ms. Mal said and left.

Riot was happy she apologized and Merilyn saw the whole thing and was a bit relieved about it.

After searching for a job for a while Riot found work as a host a local restaurant. He was so happy he found work. As was Merilyn. To make things better it was the restaurant owned by his great uncle who had no children so he made Riot the heir to the restaurant.

Life was good.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Riot enjoyed working a the restaurant. He loved it very much and wanted to make his uncle proud. This morning at breakfast, Merilyn was in the kitchen and saw her plant. "Ah man I killed it this is third dead plant, how am I suppose to take care of a kid if I can't look after a plant," Merilyn said.

Riot was surprised at what she said.

"You got a house how do you expect her to feel about it Riot?" one of his coworker said.

"We chose a nice house," Riot said.

"It has three rooms," his coworker said.

"True, what's wrong with that?" Riot said.

"The thing is those other two rooms are empty," his coworker said.

"Yes that is true, I have been thinking about having a baby, but I don't know when would be a good time to start a family," Riot said.

"That's true but remember when a baby comes everything changes," his coworker said.

"Yes but I know we do want kids," Riot said.

"Well that's nice and I hope it all turns out well for you," his coworker said.

"Thanks," Riot said.

Riot made it home and saw Merilyn and he came up to her. "Hello, Riot," Merilyn said.

"Hi Merilyn," Riot said. "I think it's time to talk about having a baby," he said.

"You think so?" Merilyn asked.

"I believe so yes," Riot said.

So they decided to talk about it more.

Then a few weeks later Riot was making coffee when Merilyn came in. She kissed him. "Hey you're in a good mood." Riot said.

"Yes I am," Merilyn said.

"Well I am glad you are in a good mood," Riot said.

"I just have a good feeling about today," Merilyn said.

"Remember you are seeing the doctor today after all you have been feeling sick for quite awhile, I am just glad you feel okay today," Riot said.

"Same here, but today I just have a good feeling." Merilyn said.

At the doctor they took some blood from Merilyn. "There we go we will have the results with in two to three so just try to relax everything will be fine," the doctor said.

Riot and Merilyn went home everything was going fine. Then a couple of days later the phone rang. "Hello?" Merilyn said.

"Hello this Dr. Ferg's office is this Merilyn?" the lady asked.

"Yes it is," Merilyn said.

"The results of your blood test is in," the lady said.

"Okay," Merilyn said.

"You're pregnant congratulations," the lady said.

"Really this is wonderful," Merilyn said.

"Yes it is, you need to call back and make an appointment for next week and so Dr. Ferg can recommend a doctor for your pregnancy," the lady said.

"Thank you, bye," Merilyn said.

Riot came in and saw Merilyn looking happy. "Hey Merilyn what's going on?" Riot asked.

"The results of blood test came back," Merilyn said.

"That's great," Riot said. "So what did they say?" he asked.

"Well I have some great news," Merilyn said.

"What is it?" Riot asked.

"I'm pregnant," Merilyn said.

"Really this great," Riot said hugging her. "We're going to have a baby, I'm going to be a father," he said. Then he saw the time. "Oh my we have to get to work," he said.

Riot and Merilyn were visiting the Codata region and they going to tell Penny the big news. "Okay everyone we have written some riddles on those card put them together after solving them and you will find out our big surprise," Merilyn said.

"Okay I am small and can be filled normally with milk and I have soft covering so little mouths can drink from me what am I?" Ash read.

"I make noise when I am shaken but I am not maraca, I am for a much smaller hand," Kim read.

"I am small object meant to keep something small quiet I help soothe and help the sleep," Cilan read.

"I have bars and rails on all four sides, I may look like a cage but I'm not, I am actually a bed for little heads," Penny read.

"Now all the riddles have something in common remember," Riot said.

"Let's see something small normally filled with milk and soft covering for little mouths," Ash said. "A bottle," he said.

"Something that makes noise when shaken but not a maraca, but for a little hand," Kim said. "A rattle," she said.

"A small object for sucking to keep quiet, soothe and sleep," Cilan said. "A pacifier," he said.

"Bars and rails on all four sides looks like a cage but not one, but really a bed for little heads," Penny said. "A crib," she said. "Okay bottle, rattle, pacifier, and crib," she said. Then it hit her. The she gasped. "Can it be are you two?" she asked.

"We're having a baby!" they said showing Penny a little bib that said My Aunt is Coordinator.

"You mean I'm going to be an aunt?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Riot said.

"This is best surprise ever!" Penny said. Then hugged them. "I love you two, and I can't wait to meet your little bundle of joy," she said.

"Neither can we," Riot said.

"It's going to be at least seven months until the baby comes plenty of time to get ready," Merilyn said.

Riot and Merilyn had returned to Kalos.

Now they had a baby to prepare for.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Riot and Merilyn were preparing for their baby. Merilyn's middle was now becoming big and round. "So Merilyn do you want to know whether we are having a boy or a girl?" Riot asked.

"I'm not sure," Merilyn said.

"Neither am I," Riot said. "I have an idea," he said.

"What is?" Merilyn asked.

"We flip a coin if it's head's we find out the gender of the baby in a reveal party, if it is tail's we are surprised. Then if we have another child we do the different option that didn't win the coin toss," Riot said.

"That is a great idea," Merilyn said.

Riot got a coin and flipped it. He took a look. "Head's," He said.

Merilyn saw Riot was right. "Great now we can give the folder with the baby's gender to my friend Ally, she will pick up a gender reveal cake," Merilyn said.

"Great," Riot said.

They were at the doctor's today.

"Okay do you want to know what your having?" Dr. Waller asked.

"Give us the gender in an envelop, and we will give it to a family friend, and then we will have a big gender reveal party," Riot said.

"Okay then," the doctor said. He gave them the envelop.

Merilyn went to work and saw her friend Ally and told her what to do.

Ally went to the bakery and told them a she needed a gender reveal cake for a friend. The baker saw the gender and made the cake. Ally took it to Merilyn and Riot's house.

Penny was now travelling Kalos and got an invite to the gender reveal party.

Friends and family were there waiting to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

"Okay how many of you think it's a boy?" Riot asked.

Marcus and Victor raised their hands along with Wilma and few other people.

"How many of you think it's a girl?" Riot asked.

Penny, and Carole raised their hands among others.

"Okay time for the big reveal," Riot said. Merilyn cut the cake and pulled out a piece. It was pink.

"It's a girl!" Merilyn said and Riot hugged her and kissed her.

"I'm gonna have a daughter," Riot said.

"I'm going to have a niece," Penny said.

There was still five more months until the baby was going to come plenty of time to get ready.

The nursery was finished and they put up wall paper of baby Pokemon playing together. Riot managed to finish it by Merilyn's seventh month.

It was baby shower time. Friends and family came to visit. Penny came in with a present for the baby. It was cuddly plush pikachu that was baby safe. "Aw it's adorable Penny the baby is going to love it," Merilyn said.

"Yes it's pretty cute and soft," Riot said.

Also along with the plush Pikachu came a couple of shirts. One said Pokemon Princess and another that said I am a Pokemon girl.

"That is just too adorable," Riot said.

"Yes that is cute," Merilyn said.

They got other things for the baby bottles, diapers, burp clothes, clothes, diapers, shoes, books, and toys.

"Thank you all," Merilyn said.

It was late at night when Merilyn woke Riot up. "Riot I want some fried chicken," Merilyn said.

"Okay," Riot said. "I know which place you like I'll go get it," he said. He thanked his lucky stars that the restaurant stayed open until 11 pm. It was almost 10:30 and Riot got the food. He came back with it and gave it to Merilyn.

"Thanks Riot," Merilyn said.

"Welcome sweet heart," Riot said.

It was soon April and the baby was going to come any day now. It was 2:00 am on the 14th when Merilyn went into labor. She woke up in pain. She shook Riot awake. "Riot wake up it's time," Merilyn said.

Riot woke up and took Merilyn to the car. They went to the hospital. Now they were in a hospital room. Then at 12:30 pm Merilyn gave birth to her daughter. "We are now parents," Merilyn said.

"What should we name her?' Riot asked.

"I like Hannah," Merilyn said.

"That's a pretty name," Riot said. "Welcome to the world Hannah," he said.


End file.
